Lightclan challenge: Lionfall's Pride
by Unbreakable Me
Summary: This is a one-shot challenge for a forum I'm in, Lightclan. This is my first one-shot challenge, so, plkease read and let me know what you think.


A dappled grey she-cat raced into camp, yowling at the top of her lungs. "Attack! Attack!" The newly-made apprentice by the name of Dapplepaw, yowled as she came to a stop in the middle of the camp, panting. Cats immediately swarmed out of the dens to see what was going on, Lionfall among them.

The golden tom looked around the camp, trying to find their leader, Smokestar, or deputy, Eagletalon, and frowning when he saw neither. He immediately shoved the other cats aside to move to the front to hear Dapplepaw's story.

"There-There's three huge creatures, easily ten times the size of the biggest of cats, com-coming toward the camp. They have long necks and long legs, and longer fur for tails and long fur on their necks! And-and their paws are bigger than my head!" Dapplepaw said, eyes wide. Lionfall frowned, thinking it over before reaching a decision.

"We need to get all the queens, elders, and kits out of the camp and to somewhere safer," Lionfall called out above the other cats voices, pausing once they all fell silent.

"Lionfall, when did you become leader?" A voice called out, belonging to a large black tom, amber eyes narrowed.

"Nighthawk, there's no time to argue. It's better to be safe than sorry; Especially since neither Smokestar or Eagletalon aren't back yet from sunhigh patrol!" Another voice snapped at the black tom, an older tortoiseshell she-cat before she turned back to Lionfall, nodding for him to continue.

"A few of the warriors should go with the queens, kits, and elders to safety while the rest of the warriors will find these…. things, and make sure they don't try to destroy the camp and drive them out," Lionfall called out, eyes glittering. He watched as the cats all nodded, agreeing with him before her continued.

"Okay, Firestorm, Thrushwing, Foxheart, Mousetail, Mapleleaf, Nightpaw, and Whitepaw will help the queens, elders, and kits move to the Tall Oak. Nighthawk, Jaggedclaw, Tattercoat, Stormygaze, Leopardstone, Sagepaw, Bluepaw, and Oakpaw, you'll come with me," Lionfall called out, watching as the cats split into two groups. He quickly made sure everyone was where they were supposed to be before sending them off.

He watched the first group head in the opposite direction of where these creatures were before turning to face the group. "Dapplepaw, will you show us where they are?" He asked, watching as the dappled she-cat nodded and immediately ran in the direction that she had come from, with the group following her with Lionfall in the lead.

Not to far from camp, the scent of the strange creatures could be smelled by all of the group, instantly making the group tense, fur standing on end. Dapplepaw immediately stopped as three shapes could be seens ahead, slowly approaching the group of cats. Lionfall's fur stood on end as he saw how huge the creatures were.

One creature was white with dark spots with a long tail of white fur and long white fur on its neck, while the rest of it was a short pelt. Another creature was black and the last creature was brown, all with the same long hair as the first creature, except black and brown. All three creatures had paws that were large and hard as stone, long necks and legs. Each were what looked like some sort of collars around their long faces.

They continued to come toward the group, not seeming to realize they were there until the wind changed direction, blowing their scent toward the creatures. The creatures stopped and looked down at the cats, ears pricked up with interest. Lionfall's back arched as he hissed, spitting with rage at the creatures, who only stood looking at the little cat with what seemed like amusement in their eyes. One of them took a step forward, lowering it's head down toward the cats.

Lionfall immediately reacted, darting forward to swat the creature's muzzle with unsheathed claws. The creature immediately threw back it's head, ears back against it's skull as it reared up on two legs, kicking it's legs. The creature gave a loud noise as it came down again on all fours, barely missing Lionfall as he leapt backwards.

"Attack!" He yowled, darting at the creature with a snarl, the rest of the group following immediately attacked the first creature, darting to scratch at it's legs and darting backwards to avoid the stone-like paws. One apprentice, a small bluish gray tom, wasn't fast enough as the creature kicked out with it's back legs, kicking the apprentice and throwing him backwards, against a tree.

"Bluepaw!" A large light brown tom yowled, immediately racing over to his apprentice to check on him. A golden spotted she-cat's eyes narrowed as she immediately launched herself at the creature, raking her claws down it's back leg and quickly darting away. The creature finally had enough, rearing up to whirl around and leaping back toward the others, running away with the rest.

The group immediately yowled their victory, eyes gleaming before turning to eachother. "Okay, who is injured?" Lionfall asked, his shoulder bleeding from where one of the creature's paws had clipped him. All but a couple had atleast one injury, all minor save Bluepaw and a small golden brown she-cat, Mapleleaf, who had gotten clipped by a paw when it had kicked backward, a long gash running from her shoulder down across her back.

"Bluepaw is injured really bad," Jaggedclaw called, eyes wide with worry.

"Okay, Oakpaw, run to Tall Oak and tell the others that it's safe to return to camp, and also get Silvermist, tell her that Bluepaw and Mapleleaf have gotten hurt badly," Lionfall said, watching as Sagepaw, a small black tom nodded, turned, and sprinted in the direction of Tall Oak before turning back to the group. "Nighthawk and Stormygaze, follow the creatures and make sure they have truly left our territory. The rest of you, help get Bluepaw and Mapleleaf back to camp."

The cats all nodded and all but Nighthawk and Stormyaze quickly went to help gently move the two hurt cats back to camp. The walk back was slow and, by the time they had reached camp, the rest of the Clan had returned. As soon as the entered the camp, a silvery grey she-cat and her apprentice, a white and orange tom, quickly ran to the two hurt cats, cobwebs in hand.

"Mapleleaf will be fine, it's not that bad. You just need some cobwebs. Bluepaw, I need immediately moved to my den. Snowlight, use the cobwebs for the rest of the wounds," the medicine cat said, blue eyes full of concern. With Jaggedclaw's help, she moved Bluepaw to her den. Lionfall went to follow, but was immediately stopped by a yowl as a group of five cats burst into the clearing, led by a big, broad shouldered dark gray tom and a brown and white mottled tom.

The dark gray tom immediately leapt up on top of a large boulder along one of the walls, eyed flashing. "Let all cats of the Clan of Forest meet together under the Tall Rock," Smokestar, the dark gray tom yowled, waiting as the cats who could gathered beneath the rock. "I would like to know what happened while we were on Sunhigh patrol," he said, pausing as the clan immediately erupted.

"One at a time!" the mottled tom snapped, golden eyes glittering as he waited for the clamor to stop. Once the clan had quieted down, Smokestar continued. "Who can tell me, one cat, what happened?" He said, waiting until Lionfall stepped forward.

"Three huge creatures were coming toward our camp. Because the Sunhigh patrol hadn't returned, I told the clan we had to go to safer ground. The elders, queens, and kits were taken to Tall Oak by a few warriors while the rest came with me to try and drive the creatures back. We found the creatures not far from camp and managed to drive them away, but Mapleleaf and Bluepaw were hurt the worst. Bluepaw is in the medicine den, Silvermist is checking him over," the golden tom explained, head bowed.

Smokestar was silent, mentally going over everything that the young warrior had said. "Lionfall, you were very brave today and you acted rightly so. You did very well and, because of you, the Clan might've been spared. Only two were hurt badly, and I and the Clan are proud of what you did. Thank you," the dark gray leader said, dipping his head.

Lionfall beamed with pride as the meeting was adjourned and his leader leapt down from the rock, the other cats meowing their thanks to him. He was proud that he had managed to save his Clan.


End file.
